jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Hildegarde
Hildegarde Clio one of the orphans that were abducted to Dreamverse and put in the Age Progression Omni-Were program. Escaping with her friends, she and the others join the White Rebels. Characteristics *'Name': Hildegarde *'Aliases': The Aqua Maiden *'Age': 16 (aged from 8) *'Hair': Black (Aqua Blue in all forms) *'Eyes': Hazel (Yellow in all forms) *'Likes': Fans, gowns, painting, picnics in the country, Clio doing whatever she wanted (formerly), getting what she wants *'Dislikes': Mud, getting dirty, Clio doing her own thing (formerly), being laughed at, not getting what she wants *'Family': Deceased Appearance Casual Before her augmentation in Dreamverse, Hildegarde was an eight year old orphan with a slim figure, light brown skin, black hair that reached down to her upper back, and her bangs combed back giving her a V hairline, and with almond-shaped hazel eyes. Her nightgown reached down to her feet and had short sleeves, and was colored Aqua Blue. After her Infection by the Think Tank, she gained the body of a sixteen year old woman. She gains a slim but slender figure, with long legs, a trimmed waist, tight buttocks, and her chest has grown to an astounding DD Cup. Her hair has also grown in length as well, down to her lower back, also becoming bouncy and semi curly at the bangs dangling at her shoulders. Her Dreamverse/White Rebels attire consists of a Teal turtleneck one piece with long sleeves that go to her hands in fingerless gloves with white bands on her shoulders, elbows, and wrists. She has teal leggings that start at her mid thighs and end in toeless and heeless feetings, with white straps around her thighs, above and below her knees, and her ankles. She has a teal and white hood, as well as a white belt around her waist, with a teal and white shawl that is attached to her hips and that goes down to her knees. Were-Mink Hyde and Shrunk Ice Elemental Background Personality In terms of personality, Hildegard is very much like her friend Amber, in that she tends to be snobbish, self-centered, bit of a brat, and having a tendency to act aloof to those she finds beneath her, a result of being indulged too much by her father King Henrik. Hildegard is also very proud and confident in herself. Her stoic personality is what separates her from the other princesses. Usually, Hildegard will be seen wearing her haughty smile and carrying herself in a manner that tells others she's "a cut above the rest." In fact, as Zandar finds out in trying to impress her, she is only truly pleased when in the spotlight. However, that image withers away later on when in Dreamverse. When Hildegard feels the pressure of an important test, she tries to hide away, not wanting her friends, especially Amber, to see her in doubt. However, Amber, donning the maternal role, offers some words of encouragement and Hildegard regains her confidence, thus passing the test. Hildegard, though mostly like Amber in nature, does have some contrasts: Unlike the flamboyant Amber, Hildegard has a taste for simpler styles. She liked the Flowers' small garden tea party, saying it reminded her of countryside picnics. She is also willing to try new things if only to find something to impress her. She can also be very insensitive to others, such as when she accidently hurt Vivian's feelings by telling her that she was an orphan girl and nothing more. Later on, Hildegard finds herself confessing to Vivian and Michael that she acts the way she does because she thought that, after embarrassing herself on the first day of school, the only way to get other people to like her was if she acted like a perfect princess with the answer to everything. Alice told her that it was better, to be honest and humble so people can see the real Hildegard. In the end, Amber noticed that Hildegard changed and that Hildegard, Vivian, Michael, and Alice are now closer as friends. Her friendship with Clio is explored more. It's revealed that she won't let Clio do anything she likes unless she likes it and they do it together. It took some choice words from Amber and watching Clio on stage to realize that she had been acting very selfish. Reconciling with Clio, she agreed they could do what Clio wanted, from now on as well because they didn't have to do everything together. She is shown to be demanding and wanting anything she sees in an instant. This is shown when she sees Frost-E and asks for a talking snowman. This is also shown further when she wants at least one animal from the Enchanted Animal Park which leads to trouble. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Coco Grayson Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Omni-Weres Category:The White Rebels Category:Heroes Category:Age Progressed Characters Category:Hugo's Love Interests